Uranian Gravity Cores
068_stream.jpg|Early Uranian Gravity Core reactorcore.jpg|'Ancient Uranian Ultra Gravity Core' (hasn't been figured out yet on how to work but could effectively Power the entire galaxy for at least 5 years). Reactor_Interior1.jpg|Uranian Gravity Core MK2 176124_1289768346_large.jpg|Uranian Planetary Gravity Core Power Facility The Uranians are among the most mysterious races in the galaxy as they seem to despise Warp Drives. Although these reasons are unexplained clearly they can be backed up as many things can go wrong in subspace which can effect permanent damage in real space. The Ancient Uranians perfected Inter-Stellar Travel by using the Potential Energy stored within gravity and releasing it through a process that still baffles most well known physcists. These devices or UGC's as they are known for being incredibly effcient and have no known likelyhood for a breech. The Gravity Core The gravity core is among the most sophisticated forms of Intersteller travel allowing the ship while in real space to reach Warp 200 velocities and higher without damaging realspace or entering subspace. While in this state anything they run into is like a ghost as the matter of the ship is traveling so fast that the molecules themselves defiy all laws of physics while at this incredible speed. When the ship slows down to sublight speeds the molecules return to abiding by the laws of physics and matter. The Gravity Core needs no intial Dampeners much like extremely high voltage with extremely low wattage can pass through the human body without killing the indiviual. The process is among the most profound thus seen while current UGI vessels can travel faster new Gravity drives could be made in the future which could far surpass speeds of warp 500. In theory at warp 500+ one could travel from each end of the galaxy in less than four seconds. Or to the nearest galaxy in four earth standard hours. After the Corporate War After the Corporate War many The Uranians promised to provide Gravity Cores to any civilization that wished to have one. One particular promise that Gravity Cores had over Warp cores was that they lacked any form possible breech if the core was damaged. As one Uranian Scientist put it, ''"The Graity Core is incapable of exploding as it is basicly a temporary Black Hole suspended within a Deptherium Sphere. If the radiation being emited onto the Deptherium Sphere is no longer being fed then the Black Hole merely fades and vanishes. If the Sphere is shatter the Black Hole still fades as the deptherium is what keeps it in existance. The most you will have is for a brief nano second a massive lurch in gravity that will end abruptly. Anyone who has experienced this such as myself will suffer very few side effects one for example was before the accident i was 7ft tall now after the accident i am 7ft 2inches tall. That is the very most you will suffer from that kind of experience." '' His words were true to as the Taiidans experience something similar when a Gravity Core exploded during an Orion Saboutage. Many are now thankful for the transition to Gravity Cores instead of explosive Warp Cores. Category:Uranian